Memory is an Odd Thing
by The-TARDIS-says-hello
Summary: The Doctor is mourning the death of the Pond's when he loses his memory all the way back to the Tenth Doctor and Rose Tyler. After finding out about how she got stuck in Pete's universe, he tries to get her back. 10-in-11s-body x Rose Implied 11 x River Taking place after The Angels take Manhattan First Fanfic, Please R&R! K plus cause I'm parinoid
1. Kalonice

Memory isn't always a good thing. It can be amazing and beautiful, capturing every detail of something or someone that you held close. But it can force the pain of loss of the dearly beloved onto one's self.

The Doctor knew that better than anyone else. He was memory's prisoner, forced to relive the loss of his companions over and over in dreams and flashbacks. That wasn't what he hated the most though. He could still see them happily flying along side him in the TARDIS. They think it's going to last forever with him, and he thinks it will last forever too. But time and his own reality grow cruel and remind him how he will live forever and they die off. Time takes them away from him. Memory just enforces the pain.

The Doctor had only just lost two companions some time ago. The Pond's would be the end of him, and he knew it. He felt empty when he stood at their grave stones. Very few of his companions died while traveling with him, but when they did, it's like he forgets everything and everyone else. He crawls back into his TARDIS, hallow and left with pain and loss. He is absent from his travels for quite a while. Though he always moves on, he always doesn't. He goes on with other companions to travel the universe with him in his big blue box, but he remembers the pain.

A man with two hearts carries twice the pain, after all.

Though he was still recovering from Amy and Rory, the TARDIS tried to cheer him up. She didn't take him where he wanted to go, but where he needed to be.

She took him to a planet called Kalonice. Kalonice was at the point in it's timeline that it was going through a civil war. They needed the Doctor to settle peace. He may be known as the Oncoming Storm, but he is wonderful. No matter what.

After helping the humanoids and all the other species that lived there, he was heading back to the TADRIS to continue to mourn.

That's when it started.

Though he had stopped the war, there were still the people who disagreed. He didn't expect it, but a rebel threw a memory bomb at him just as he unlocked the TARDIS with just a snap of his fingers.

It rolled inside, but did not explode.

The Doctor quickly shut and locked the TARDIS doors. He carefully approached it, not knowing what it would do. He'd heard of memory bombs, but nobody ever really knew what it did.

The TARDIS whirled away without the Doctor's consent.

"Hey!" he yelled in annoyance at her. "What was that all about? I thought we agreed that you only take me away without my permission only if I'm already piloting!"

The TARDIS just hummed in reply. She knew what the memory bomb would do. She knew.

The Doctor continued to approach the little metal sphere. When it was at the base of his feet, he hesitated. He didn't want to take out the sonic screwdriver, because it might set it off.

He bent down to get a closer look at it, studying all of it's details.

"I don't know what you are, or what you might do, but there is one thing I must say," the Doctor concluded. "You are _beautiful._"

He finally couldn't resist his childish curiosity and fascination and brought out his sonic screwdriver. He soniced it, exploring through it's mechanisms without even touching it.

"You are _amazing_! Very rare and very useful, you are the Millonian memory bomb! First developed in 5678 on planet Millon, and used first in the Mellecular War!" the Doctor droned on. "It whipped out the memory of anyone within 300ft! Brilliant you are!"

The TARDIS nervously hummed, trying to warn the Doctor. He was forgetting about how it even _took _memories. If bare skin made contact with the sphere, it would have access to DNA. The bomb would then find a way to penetrate the defensive systems of blood, skin, and the brain.

"I can't leave you here to just sit around."It was the prefect excuse to put the bomb on display and to analyze a bit more thoroughly. The Doctor took the bomb in his hand just as he remembered the rest of its history. The small sphere started to whirl in some places, metal detaching from metal. Lights surfaced from under the sphere

"Oh no," the Doctor said, not even trying to stop it. He knew there was no going back now.

The sphere attached itself to his skin and started to whirl around even more. Red, blue, and black was all the lights would flash. It then dug it's way under his skin.

The Doctor started to scream in agony as it painfully made it's way up his arm and his neck.

"NO!"

It made it's way toward his brain, and started to drain his memories.

"No!"

He stumbled around as if the TARDIS was crashing, but in his mind, it was.

The TARDIS panicked. She could help, she knew she could. She gave all the signs she could to her Timelord, but all he was focusing was his memory leaving before his eyes.

He could see Rory and Amy- even River. Melody Pond. The Doctor's wife. But no, they were gone now. Amy and Rory weren't dead. But he disnt know them either now. He could see little Amelia Pond and the crack in her wall. But they were gone too.

"NO! PLEASE, DONT!"

The TARDIS was crashing now. His face was changing from regenerating. He was reliving his last moments as the Tenth Doctor. Rose. Jack. Donna. Martha. He was rewinding through his memories and then deleting them.

He could see her now. He could see Rose. Rose and his duplicate. He could see when he dropped them off in Pete's universe.

"No! Please, don't take away Rose!" he begged. He fell to his knees and started prying at his head.

"MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP!"

He could see Donna. Donna Noble, the Doctor Donna. The Ood, Pompeii, the Adipose. But they were gone too now.

Martha. He could see Martha. Martha and Jack and him, at the end of the universe. Even the Master. He could see the woman who walked the earth, one of the only companions that walked away. But she was gone now too.

The Doctor knew who was next. He didn't want to lose Rose. He didn't want to lose the memory of his pink and yellow Rose.

"ROSE!" He yelled as he re-experienced watching her flying to the void.

He didn't know it, but the memory bomb was over heating. The last memory it took before cooling down was the aftermath of the experience with the black hole and who could've been Lucifer himself.

The Doctor wept as he crumpled even further to the floor. Though he could still call back on the memories as far at Amy and Rory, since the bomb was still attached to his brain, he knew they'd be gone soon. All of them.

"Rose," he whispered to himself. "Don't take away Rose."

The Doctor didn't know it, but the TARDIS heard him. And she granted his last wish before the bomb could continue it's work. She deactivated it, but made sure it still stayed on his brain. His memories would still be inside, but he wouldn't have them.

"Rose..." he said one more time as the TARDIS southed him to sleep. When he awoke, he would be the tenth doctor inside the eleventh. He would still have Rose. Or he would think he would.

_Sweet dreams, Doctor, _the TARDIS thought. _Sweet dreams._

**__Hello Whovians! Unless you're not a Whovian... then, HELLO NON-WHOVIAN! I hope you guys like the idea of the story/the first chapter. I'd been on a writers block (very ironic since this is my first fic) and got this huge inspiration for this story was when I was under the influence of laughing gas. The rough draft for this story was a bit wacky (I barely knew who I was at them time, can you blame me?), but I carved out all the stuff that wouldn't exactly make since, so it's good now! **

**Since this is my first fanfic, please leave R&R! Thanks guys! **

**(PS, I'll be updating once a week on Sundays)**


	2. Regeneration gone wrong

**Hello again everyone! Thank you all for the favorites and follows, plus the reviews too! (Not to mention the patiently waiting, it's been a long week).**

**And, if you find any spelling errors, _at all, _feel free to go all grammar and spelling nazi on me. I'm a bit of an editing freak, so when I see a little mishap, it bothers me for so long :L**

**I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. All rights go to Steven Moffat and BBC.**

The Doctor slipped in and out of consciousness. The last he remembered was sending Rose to bed from how exhausted she looked. The Satan Pit had drained her energy, just as the bomb had drained his.

The sphere was still intact and attached to his brain, but it blocked his memories.

The TARDIS let the Doctor sleep for awhile, but eventually got bored, and forced him awake by 'accidentally' crashing.

His body flew across the room and crashed against the console. It didn't do much good though. All he did was groan, still unable to wake.

Suddenly the Doctor fell to the floor with a thud. The TARDIS had rearranged the architecture of the console room. The control panel was now on the catwalks _above _the room.

His eyes fluttered a bit, but the Doctor was being stubborn, even if he didn't know it.

DOCTOR! the TARDIS mentally screamed at him. He needed to wake up. He needed to get his memories back.

The TARDIS started crashing through all of time in space, just to try to wake the last Timelord up.

The Doctor went face first towards the direction of the TARDIS doors, but his trajectory abruptly changed. His limp body slammed into the railing surrounding the room, causing him to gasp and finally open his eyes.

The TARDIS finally stopped whirling through the universe, not even caring what planet she dropped to.

The Doctor didn't know where he was at first; his vision was shaky and crossed. He was out of breathe from slamming into the railing. Even his back-up respiratory system wasn't helping.

He slowly collapsed to the floor, gasping for air.

"Rose?" he croaked out. He had to know that she was ok.

When he didn't get a reply, he sat up and called out again.

No answer.

The Doctor stood up and looked around, his vision finally clearing.

His mouth went agape at the sight.

"_What_?" he stammered. He turned around and around to get a good look at the unfamiliar console room.

"_WHAT_?" He voiced again. The last he remembered, the TARDIS console room was smaller and that it was mostly the color of bronze and copper. Where were the tall pillars? Where were the circles that covered the walls? The blue and green lights? Even the little coat hangers that use to sit by the door were gone.

The control panel reconstructed itself in the middle of the room as the Doctor gazed around.

"Just-just- _what_?"

The TARDIS purred in reply. She found it rather entertaining how confused her Timelord was.

The Doctor scrunched his eyebrows. Something else felt wrong...

He suddenly slammed his hands over the place where his two hearts sat. The Doctor looked down at his body. He was wearing a _bow tie._ An old suit that was _not_ pin-striped, and shoes that were _not_ converse.

He ripped off the bow tie and threw it on the floor. "Bow ties are _not cool_!"

The Doctor sighed in confusion and anger. "Did- did I party with the French again?" he wondered aloud.

His eyes widened when he heard his own voice. He wrapped his hands around his neck.

"MY VOICE!"

He set his arms by his side, his fist clenched.

"Rose? Did you make me regenerate in my sleep?!" If it was Rose who did this, he would be cross with her for a bit, but eventually forgive her. His pink an yellow human was too lovable to be mad at for long.

When he got no answer, he started to do the usual routine for regeneration.

"Oh no..." he spoke after running his new tongue over his teeth. "I'VE GOT NEW TEETH! JUST WHEN I GOT A NEW SET! JUST- ROSE! THIS ISNT FUNNY ANYMORE! THIS BETTER BE A FAKE!"

He huffed out a big breathe in frustration and headed towards the TARDIS kitchen.

"I need a banana," he muttered to himself.

The TARDIS was kind enough to make the kitchen the first room through the narrow hall way. She wanted to see his reaction to his new taste buds.

The kitchen was like how he remembered it-_thank Rassilon_- but he couldn't find any bananas. No apples either. All he could find was... Fish sticks and custard?

_What a _disgusting _combination_, the Doctor thought. _How could those even _go _together_?

He headed out of the kitchen, hoping to stumble upon one of the odder rooms of the TARDIS. He didn't want to admit it, but he had a huge banana plantation room somewhere.

He stumbled around for awhile, hoping the TARDIS would be generous like she was with the kitchen, and arrange the exotic room to stumble upon him.

When the Doctor's new, lanky and awkward legs started to ache, he finally found his special banana room. He walked through the apple grass and brought out his sonic screwdriver to unlatch a few of the ripened bananas.

"Ok, now to just-," the Doctor went speechless as he gazed at his sonic screwdriver.

"Oh no..."

Not only had his body and console room replaced, but his screwdriver as well. Instead of giving off a blue light, it gave off a green one. It looked suspiciously like the handle of a light saber...

"Ok, Rose. This is just getting ridiculous!" the Timelord yelled in anger. He could just picture Rose hiding behind the door, listening to his frustration with a smirk on her face.

He soniced down a few bananas, his mouth watering for the yellow fruit. He unpeeled one and took a bit. He slowly chewed it, waiting for it to taste amazing.

The Doctor spit out the fruit after realizing how horrible it was.

"It... it must be just a dud, that's all," the confused Timelord stated.

He picked another banana by random and tried it. He spit it out

immediately. "What the-?"

The Doctor was beyond confused.

"I'll just... I'll just try another one," he reassured himself.

Once again, he spit out the banana. "It's- it's just a bad batch."

Eat, spit out, and repeat. The cycle went on, barely being able to convince the Doctor of how in denial he was. "Just a bad batch", "Just not ripened enough", and "Too old" we're the most common excuses.

When the banana trees ran out of fruit to bare, the Doctor put his head in his hands. "Rose? Did you team up with the TARDIS or something?" It would explain how real it all felt. Maybe he was just having a nightmare. Yes, just a nightmare.

The Timelord looked up from his shell of annoyance and confusion. He noticed something. The room had extended.

The Doctor walked to the new territory, expecting something like a new patch of banana trees, but found something different. _Pear trees_, the Doctor thought menacingly. He _hated _pears.

He looked up at the ceiling that posed as a fake sky and shouted," Did you do this, Old Girl?"

The TARDIS spoke with silence. Though it was all very funny, she wondered what would happen when he saw the walls. The walls he won't remember.

"Oh, don't tell me you want me to _try_ a pear!" the Doctor realized.

His ship responded with silence again.

"Fine," the Doctor muttered. He hesitated at first, his new and long fingers curling, not sure what to do. After a while of uncertainty, and battles between himself, he reached out to pluck a large green pear. When his fingers brushed the skin, he pulled back as if it had burned his fingertips. His face was wrinkled and riddled with disgust. The horrid little fruit even _felt_ heinous.

The TARDIS creaked a bit, trying to encourage the unsure Timelord.

"Alright! I'll do it!" the Doctor yelled at her.

He huffed out a breathe and snatched the pear before she could complain anymore. He opened his mouth and raised the pear very slowly, stalling as much as he could. When the fruit finally reached his lips, he had to force his new teeth to champ down on it.

The TARDIS silently waited for his reaction.

The Doctor chewed it slowly, uncertain of how to describe the taste.

"Ok," the Doctor swallowed and tapped his foot impatiently. "I submit to this amazing taste, BUT I STILL. HATE. PEARS!"

He threw the pear behind his shoulder an stormed out of his new banana-and-pear room.

The Doctor started wondering aimlessly for Rose's room.

A lot of the doors looked the same, so he had to check in _every_ single room he came across.

He found a Japanese spa, his library, and even a large ball room.

After finding 211 rooms that were _not _Rose's bedroom, he found the old dressing room where all the regenerations of the past were sent. The scarf, the question marks, even the original bow tie from his 2nd form. Not to mention the absurd cape he wore in his 3rd regeneration.

It was all there, and it would never leave, and almost never be disturbed. The only times the Doctor would ever look back on who he was, was when he thought of who he would be. He didn't know it, but after he lost Donna, he started spending his time in that room quite a lot. The Doctor would hold all of the most memorable items from all his regenerations, trying to grasp how _they_ coped with dying.

Though he did this towards every ending of one form, he never found comfort in it. It only reminded him of how all things end.

Even the enteral, impossible man would become only a story in the end.

"Oh, _finally_! I can get out of this _bizarre _outfit," the Doctor bounced up and down on his feet, similar to a small child about to receive some sweets.

"And I can see how I look," the Doctor rubbed his hands over his face.

The excited Timelord bounced into the room, searching through all his old clothes and even the new ones he kept for future regenerations.

Pile upon pile, he couldn't find his pinstriped coat, converse, or his over coat. He knew he had a blue suit somewhere around there...

"Come on, can I at _least_ find my tie?" the Doctor asked himself.

The TARDIS had really missed the tenth Doctor. She was glad to have him back and all, but she knew he wouldn't be able to find his old outfit. The blue suit was with _him_. His duplicate. And Eleven had left the old suit back with poor Amy Pond. It was all tattered and scorched from the crash, not to mention the regeneration power.

As the Doctor muttered and mumbled his complaints while he worked through the mess, he ignored the large floor mirror at the center of the room. He didn't want to see how this new regeneration looked compared to his last.

He was still a bit confused how this nightmare let him keep his personality, but not his face.

I guess it's a good thing, the Doctor thought. He was still the same person on the inside.

"_YES_!" the Doctor suddenly yelled. He was arms deep in a massive mound of jackets (none of which were the over coat) and held a tie in the air proudly. It was a miracle he found it. Plenty of his past embodiments wore ties, but he always kept a spare pin-striped tie.

He threw the tie into the only clean spot in the room (in front of the mirror) and continued to search.

The TARDIS took pity on the Doctor and scattered the elements of the suit through all the hills of clothes.

After what seemed like hours of searching, fueled by curiosity and want, the Doctor finally pieced together the whole outfit.

He didn't look in the mirror until he had all of his gear on. The Timelord didn't get to see his face for the first time often, he might as well savor the moment.

He covered his eyes as he blindly stepped in front of the mirror. "Ok, please be ginger, please be ginger, please be ginger..." the Doctor begged himself.

He removed his hands and opened his eyes. His jaw dropped open with a gasp.

"I look look so young!" the Doctor exclaimed.

He _does_ look young for over a thousand years old, the TARDIS thought.

The Doctor let out a sad sigh. "And I'm still not ginger..."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Dear _Rassilon_ my hair is thick. Not to mention darker."

He examined his eyes to find they weren't brown, but green.

"If this is real, Rose did a pretty good job." He knew Rose was good with makeup, but not this good.

He smiled in the mirror to confirm his earlier speculations.

"Yep, new teeth." the Doctor noted. "And I'm taller as well!"

The TARDIS creaked in anticipation. He needed to finish the routine of new-body-and-face. She had to show him the walls. The reality of it would tell him that this isn't some sort of dream. If only it was...

"What? Am I taking to long for you or something?" the Doctor asked.

The TARDIS creaked in reply.

"Fine. What do you want me to go and see?" the Doctor started to drawl on. "Maybe when I find Rose, we can go and visit Jackie!"

He rubbed his check in memory of when the over protective mother slapped him. He shivered at the thought.

"And after that we can go find the lost moon of Poosh!" the Doctor smiled at the thought.

This is how it was after regenerating. Even if this isn't a nightmare, you don't ask questions, you don't ponder on the past. You start where you left off. But the Doctor _was _questioning why he had to regenerate, and why only his face changed. He didn't remember getting seriously hurt in at the pit. He didn't know how the regeneration went wrong.

The TARDIS grumbled. Anything to convince him to keep moving.

"Alright then," the Doctor pronounced. "Allson-y!"

The TARDIS stayed silent as the Doctor bounded off to find Rose. But he wouldn't find Rose. Merely the absence of her.

**I** **hope you guys don't mind the cliff hanger. Now, we must discuss important business. I am starting school ****_TOMORROW._****But, I will still update on Sundays, even if they are the worst days in the universe. Oh, and if school gets in the way. **

**And, if you don't believe me, I SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT I WILL ALWAYS UPDATE MY FANFICS.**

**See you guys next week!**

**PS, I couldn't help with that one little Sherlock reference...**


	3. Allons-y

**Update managed :3**

"Rose?" the Doctor called out as he peeked into another room. He doubted she'd be in the medical care room, but it was worth a shot.

He had been trudging around the TARDIS for hours, and he'd do it for hours more. After all, he did have all the time in the universe. He could afford to waste it.

The Doctor puffed out a breathe. He knew Rose had always wanted to explore the interior of the TARDIS more thoroughly, but he had never let her. As far as he knew, the TARDIS liked her. But if she ever got lost venturing these halls, he would never forgive himself.

The Timelord didn't want to admit it, but he was too attached to her by now.

The Doctor was getting bored with the exploration to find his companion (like he wasn't already) and chose to open one last door. And if that door was not Rose's room, he would forget the search and somehow make a deal with his ship to help find his lost little accomplice.

He entered a new hall way as he made the pact with himself. The Doctor groaned loudly in distaste. He could only pick one door, and there looked to be about 12 in this hall way.

All the doors looked the same; a metal slot with a button to open the door.

The Doctor, being already being as frustrated and distressed as it was, just looked up at the ceiling of the TARDIS and yelled,"You pick one! I can't chose!"

The TARDIS grumbled. He was going to find out sooner or later, he might as well find out now. Even if his reaction most likely _would _be horrible.

The TARDIS set Rose's disregarded room to the left of the Doctor. She silently waited for him to enter. If she was in a human body again, she'd be holding her breathe.

The Doctor took one look at the door and frowned.

"Thank you!" he yelled at the TARDIS anyway.

The door was obviously not from this particular hallway. It was wood and pink, and had a door knob.

The TARDIS knew where Rose's room was all along?

The Doctor continued to frown in question as he opened the door to Rose's room.

"Rose?" the Doctor peeked his head inside, looking around the room.

Inside was an exact replica of her old room at her mother's apartment. Pink walls, sheets, blankets. If Rose was a rose, she'd be pink.

The Doctor called out her name again.

No response.

The Doctor stepped over the thresh hold, a bit nervous. Where was his human?

"Rose? Look, I know I have a new face again," he started, just incase she was there."But it's still me. I mean, I know we've been through this conversation before with the whole 'New New' Doctor thing, but I have the same personality still."

The anxious Timelord waited for feedback.

He sadly smiled and spoke to himself, "New new _new_ Doctor."

Still nothing but solitary wafted through the room.

The Doctor was getting a bit worried. Where was she? Where was Rose?

What worried the Doctor more was the fact the bed wasn't made up.

Sure, it was an indication that she might've been there at some point, but it still looked like the sheets hadn't been touched for _years._

Little objects from their travels sat on the shelves with a coating of dust.

What scared the Doctor most though was her purple jacket, hanging over the headboard of her bed. The color was faded into a light purple and it was drenched in dust.

The Doctor slowly slid his legs across the room and stood by the jacket. He reached out his hand and lightly dragged his fingers down the jacket. The dust rubbed off onto his fingers, leaving five clear streaks of purple.

He rubbed the dust in between his fingers, hesitated a moment, then licked the residue. He immediately spit it out at the horrid taste.

His eyes widened as his brain processed the information coming from the dust.

"This dust is 200 years old," he spoke quietly to himself, not sure how to react. "200 years old."

He bolted out of the door, screaming Rose's name as he went.

The hall ways were devoid of doors, just long stretches of metal, though the Doctor didn't notice and didn't care that the TARDIS had changed the architecture.

After a few hall ways of nothing but the Doctor and his shouting for Rose, he stumbled upon a door. It was mahogany and square, with a platinum door knob to top it off.

The Doctor ran off down another hall way, not even bothering to give it much attention.

After more and more blank hall ways, he found the door again.

He stopped in front of it. "I don't have time for this," the Timelord stated a ran down another hall way again.

He kept running and calling, and running some more. Time after time, he kept running into that same door. After a while of confusion of what the TARDIS was trying to tell him, he slowly started to recognize the door.

The Doctor stood in front of the door when the realization hit him. It was _his _bedroom door.

He quickly came to the conclusion that Rose was going through all his personal things. He burst into the room screaming: "Rose! Rose?! ROSE, IF YOU ARE GOING THROUGH MY PERSONAL THINGS, I-"

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the walls surrounding the room.

"Am I going insane?" he whispered to the TARDIS.

The walls were covered in tick marks. Thin black lines all in a row; there were to many to count.

But there was more than just them.

Sentences. Some were too scribbled and faded to read, but others looked fresh.

**_ROSE_** one said.

**_KEEP GOING FOR ROSE_** another said.

They were all about Rose.

But Rose wasn't gone! Wasn't she?

_**217 YEARS WITHOUT ROSE**_

Tears welled up in the Doctor's eyes. This really was a nightmare now.

The Doctor turned his head to the ceiling and yelled,"PLEASE, TELL ME THIS IS A CRUEL JOKE!"

The TARDIS stayed silent. She was considering using a hologram to tell him, but she didn't want to be the one to break the bad news.

She didn't want to see the look on his face as both of his hearts slowly stopped and crumbled into nothingness. It would break her heart as well.

"Please tell me this is only just a nightmare. Please tell me Rose is ok. _Please_," he spoke to his ship.

The Timelord collapsed on his knees with grief. Rose couldn't be dead. She just _couldn't._

As tears forced their way through the Doctors eyes, he muttered,"If you won't tell me a comforting lie, at least tell me the hard truth."

The TARDIS stayed quiet, not sure if she should follow his order or not.

The Doctor suddenly got the feeling someone was watching him. He looked up an saw Rose through his blurred vision.

"Rose!" he shouted as he got up and reached for her. Instead of cupping her cheek with his new fingers and palms, his hand slid right through the image of her.

He backed away quickly from the hologram.

The TARDIS wore Rose's face as if it was a mask. She gave no emotion, in both her body language and voice.

"Rose Tyler is in a parallel universe," the hologram said blankly, not even caring to look into the Doctor's sad, old eyes.

"In the Doctor's tenth form, he battled off his old enemy Darvos, including the Daleks. In the process of such events, his current companion, Donna Noble, brought to life a human duplicate of the Doctor."

Great. Now she wasn't even acknowledging him. It was more like the hologram was taking info from a history book.

"Before the battle had begun though, the fabric of time and space started ripping. Rose Tyler, a former companion of the Doctor, was able to make her way from one of many parallel universes to the Doctor's.

"When the Daleks captured the Doctor and Rose, Donna Noble, the Doctor's current companion, created a human duplicate of the last Timelord."

The TARDIS spilled out all of everything on what happened with the Daleks and Darvos. She just couldn't bare keeping it from him anymore. He deserved to know.

The Doctor just stood there, his eyes as vacant as the Void. His expression was stone hard, but not stone at all.

He didn't know what to think.

"I'm getting her back," he said so quietly that the TARDIS could barely hear him.

"I don't care who the others are. _I am getting her back_."

The hologram of the Timelord's former companion flickered off as he suddenly ran out of the room.

The TARDIS knew exactly where he wanted to go. She forged a path for the Doctor to the console room.

Once he got there, he quickly set the landing location and date for Earth, London England, 2013.

As the TARDIS started to fly through the time vortex, the Doctor bitterly muttered only one word: "Allons-y."

**I hope you guys liked that chapter, sorry if you had any bad feels! Thank you for all the lovely reviews, plus the favorites and likes! **

**[[[IMPORTANT NEWS]]]**

**Another character is being introduced next chapter! The first person to correctly guess who it is gets 10's duplicate! :D**

**See you guys next week!**

**I SOLEMLY SWEAR TO ALWAYS UPDATE MY FANFICS.**


	4. Author's Note

**Hi Whovians! I am so very very very very ****_very_**** sorry about this, but I won't be updating the new chapter until somewhere in this new week, hense, past Sunday :( I've been having to read the book ****_Gone With the Wind_**** 24/7 for a book report (IT'S 959 PAGES AND HAS SMALL PRINT!). Because of that, all my time has been consumed by essays and other homework. I promise though, ****_I WILL UPDATE! _****I don't want to end up like one of those fanfiction authors that puts up a story and never updates. IF I DONT UPDATE, YOU ALL HAVE PERMISSION TO VIRTUALLY SLAP ME. **

**. ~The-TARDIS-says-hello**


	5. Torchwood

**Hello, Whovians! Thank you all so much for obeying very patient with me! I hope you like this chapter because it took a lot of time! (Even if it is shortish) **

**And, the winner of Ten's Dupclicate is...*Commence drumroll*... Emerald Alitrex! Expect him to show up with the TARDIS next Sunday and the new chapter for next week! **

The TARDIS song rang out loudly through London, though no one payed attention to the loud noise. They might as well not have heard it in the first place.

The newest Doctor stepped out of his big blue box, a grave look dominating his face.

He started wondering aimlessly, not caring where he went, or where his path would take him. The clever Timelord knew that if they didn't find him first, he'd accidentally find them. After all, Torchwood just /loved/ to track down the Doctor.

He walked and walked all over London, patiently waiting to be kidnapped and show up in the Torchwood headquarters. Maybe they'll be nice this time and escort him.

He highly doubted it though.

Somewhere else in London, underground, Jack Harkness worked alone in the headquarters of Torchwood.

He had given everyone else the day off. Not because he was being kind, but because he needed to be alone with his thoughts.

Jack was starting to get worried. The Doctor hadn't visited him in so long.

The last he saw of the space-man was when he met Alonso in that bar, so long ago.

There was an air about the Doctor when Jack saw him. The Timelord seemed to have this look in his eyes. Pain, sorrow, and a destitute of happiness.

Jack didn't want to admit it to himself, but he was sure the Doctor regenerated soon after that. But he had been denying himself for months, and he'd deny for months more. Though Jack had seen two regenerations of the Doctor, he didn't want to see a new man saunter away. He didn't want the Doctor he knew to leave and never come back.

Maybe he just didn't realize how much time has gone by? Jack thought, getting his hopes up.

But the Doctor always knew how much time flew by, he told himself.  
Jack stared off into nowhere, lost in his thoughts, worries, and doubts. He was completely zoned out from the world. Even the faint beeping in the background couldn't wake Jack from his deep concentration. Wait. Beeping?

Jack broke his little shell of solitude and turned around to see a flashing dot somewhere in the center of London. Jack moved closer to the screen to see exactly what the machine picked up.

/Analysis: Alien technology detected in central London

Alien technology has been categorized as: TARDIS

Time and Relative Dimension in Space

Owner: The Doctor

Status: The Doctor

Jack stopped reading then. He was there! The Doctor was here for him!  
Jack raced to the nearest computer and hacked through the security cameras of the streets to find the Timelord.

Jack found it a bit odd though. The Doctor usually materialized /within/ the Torchwood headquarters. Why did he just randomly park in the middle of London? It's not like he's got anyone left to visit out in the city. At least, no one that would cause him pain.

Jack felt his eyes grow misty at the thought of Rose.

He shook the thought out of his head and continued to hack the security cameras. Once he had access, he looked through every camera available.  
No trace of him.

Maybe he did regenerate? And he was just coming back to find Jack out of the confusion?

Jack shook the thought out of his head. He scolded himself for thinking such things as he skimmed over all the faces he could see. He saw no one out of the ordinary. He saw no one that looked like the Doctor.

Jack was on his 26th camera when he thought he saw something. He had to do a double take, but whatever- or whoever- was gone.

Jack quickly rewinded it and slow-motion played. That's when he saw it. A man, somewhere is his 20s with hair almost as dark as black-but not quite-, and a pointed chin turned his face to the camera, smirked as if he knew something, and turned and continued to wall with the rest of the crowd. He had a pinstriped suit and an over coat on that didn't seem his size, and didn't go well with his face. He would better with a tie, thought Jack.

There was something strange about the man. Though his face was young, his eyes were old, so very old.

Jack hesitated for a moment. This man could well be the Doctor, but it would be a large embarrassment if he wasn't. Especially if Jack kidnapped him...

Harkness finally came to the conclusion he'd just wait by the TARDIS. Maybe he'd even have to cling to the ship vulnerably as the TARDIS flew through the time vortex. Wouldn't be the first time he's done that.

Jack left Torchwood to tend to itself. He had searched the exact location of where the Doctor's ship was and found that it lay near Powell Estate, the old apartment complex of Rose Tyler and Jackie Tyler.

Jack stalked in the dark allies near by, patiently waiting. He knew it would be worth the wait.

It took until dark for the Doctor to return. The Timelord wanted to give Torchwood enough time to spot him. A whole day was certainly enough.

The Doctor approached his big blue box, taking the TARDIS key out of his pocket.

No one else seemed to be around. From what the Doctor could tell, it was a Sunday night. The Doctor couldn't blame anyone for wanting to sulk in their houses. Sunday was the /worst/ day in the universe.

Just as the Doctor turned the key and the lock clicked, he heard a rustling noise in the near by alley.

The clever Timelord smirked.

"Come on out then, Torchwood," he referred to the person as 'Torchwood' because he truly didn't know who it was. He didn't want them to be Ianto and call him Jack...

The Doctor slipped his hands in his overcoat pockets as he turned to see the Torchwood employee.

Jack Harkness stepped into the light of one of the street lamps, an averse look on his face.

The Doctor's face lit up with a huge smile.

Jack knew then that this man really was the Doctor.

"Jack! How long has it been?" the Doctor asked as they approached each other.

"For me? Two months. It's about time you came around, I haven't seen you sense the bar with Alonso!" Jack replied merrily. Hopefully the Timelord would have an explanation for his disappearance and his new face.

A flash of confusion came across the Doctor's face. Alonso? A bar?  
As quickly as the expression came, the Doctor stowed it away, along with the thoughts a questions.

"So, where are we off to next? I was thinking we could visit a planet called Kalo-"

"Sorry Jack, that's not why I'm here," the Doctor interrupted rudely, a serious look in his eyes.

"I-" The Doctor abruptly stopped, feeling a pair of eyes burn into the back of his head.

The Doctor cast his new green eyes around the shadows surrounding them. "We can't speak here. Let's go to Torchwood," said the Doctor in a low voice.

Jack lead the Docor to his headquarters where they could talk safely.

"Ok, explain it all to me," Jack said once he sealed the doors behind him.

"Well, I don't know the whole story, but it's still pretty long," the Doctor claimed.

"What do you mean by 'I don't know the whole story'?"

The Doctor reluctantly told everything to Jack. He left out the part with the pears though- that was a bit to embarrassing to admit.

Jack was silent for a moment.

"And we can't go to the planet Kalonice _why?_" Jack finally said.

The Doctor shave out a frustrated cry. "Jack! You don't get it! I'm suffering from memory loss! I don't remember this Martha woman or Dana-"

"Donna," the Captin corrected.

"Whatever! I don't remember a big face down with the Daleks or some duplicate of myself!"

Jack had thought it was a joke before, but now he was getting nervous.

"Well, what do you last remember?" Jack asked.

"Sending Rose to bed after the Satan Pit," the Doctor responded while rubbing his temple.

Jack raised an eyebrow at the words 'Satan Pit', but didn't question further on the subject.

"And did the TARDIS give any hint of _why_ you lost your memory?"

"Well, if we can find the cause, we can restore your memory and-"

"No!"

Jack stared blankly at the Doctor. No?

"What do you mean by 'No'?"

"I mean no!" the Doctor said in a shakey voice. "If we restore my memories, I'm gone." The Doctor snapped his fingers to emphaize point. "All the old memories rush back to me, including the regeneration. I'll leave and whoever originally had this body gets it back."

The Captin just stared at the Doctor in disbelief. He was going to greedily take the body and never learn what truely happened? He could have had other companions for all they knew.

"Now, I didn't come here for getting my memory back. I cambaguette so I could get Rose. No memories, Rose."

Jack shook his head. "I'm- I'm not helping you unless you get those memories back."

The Doctor stared at Harkness. "What?"

"Doctor, there is someone else locked up inside of you- someone who could have barely begun to live yet! You can't just take that away from him!" Jack gestured towards the new body. "As much as I miss Rose, we can't just let _you _saunter away as if nothing happened!"

"Jack-"

"_No! _It's either yourself or Rose, got it?!"

The Doctor closed his mouth in shame. It would be very selfish to take this body and do nothing to bring bacthose personality of this new regeneration.

The Doctor averted Jack's eyes, his mouth gone dry.

"At least let me find Rose first. At least let me see her one last time through this person," the Doctor begged. As much as he wanted to stay, Rose was more important. Much more important. If he could love her through two different versions of himself, who says he won't love her through three?

"Alright then."

Jack had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Let's get started then."

**I hope you all like it then! I haven't had time to start the Torchwood series, so please tell me if I got anything wrong! See you guys next week!**


	6. Cruel Universe

**Hello again my dearest Whovians! I bare forth the Doctor's duplicate and chapter four!**

**I've been sick most of this week :( But it gave me a lot of time to write this chapter and even start next weeks chapter!**

**AANNNNDDDD, I STARTED THE SHOW SUPERNATURL WHILEI WAS SICK. I FINISHED THE EPISODE 'LAZARUS RISING' AND CASTIEL IS JUST-I CAN'T EVEN DESCRIBE JUST HOW HOT HE IS.**

**We also get an insight into how Rose is doing current in Pete's Universe. **

**Thank you all for all the lovely reviews, plus the favorites and likes! HAVE I MENTION HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYS? YOU ALL ARE THE BEST SUPPORT A FANFICTION AUTHOR COULD WANT. I WOULD GIVE YOU ALL A VIRTUAL HUG IF I COULD.**

**HAPPY EARLY LABOR DAY AS WELL! **

Two years it had been since Rose had lost her husband. Two long, desolate years that went by slow enough that you could almost see time itself fly by.

Time always made Rose think of the Doctor. Though the thought of him brought a smile to her lips, it brought pain to her eyes.

Though she missed her husband, she missed the Doctor more.

After the events of facing the Daleks and the odd occurrence of one of the Doctor's other companions accidentally forging a duplicate of the great Timelord himself, Rose and the clone married soon after.

The duplicate didn't want to be referred to as 'The Doctor' because he wasn't the Doctor- not truly. He picked his own name and came to the conclusion of naming himself David Tennat.

Rose only bore the name of Tennat for one year. For one year she had her loving Doct- David and that was it. She deemed the universe cruel the very day David died, but she could have named the universe cruel on many other days as well.

During that one precious year that Rose and David were married, they were often pressured into having a child by Jackie, Rose's mother. But Rose could never do such with David. Not because she couldn't conceive, but because she couldn't bring herself to do the necessities with her husband. It didn't feel right. It never did.

Rose hated to even think such a thing, but it just wasn't the same as it was like loving the Doctor. Rose often scolded herself for thinking such thoughts.

She told herself that she loved David. But she didn't. She loved the Doctor and the Doctor only, and always would.

Rose went over these thoughts, no matter how painful they became, on the anniversary of David's death. She could still clearly picture David in his coffin, wearing the blue pin-stripped suit that he first wore when he entered Pete's universe. She just never understood why he had to die in such a painful way. David had a stroke, which made him very sick, and then came another stroke, subduing him for good. Rose remembered crying all that day, but she could never tell if it was from relief or sorrow.

She wondered where the Doctor was now.

_Probably on some planet_ we _explored with a _new _companion to batt her eyelashes at him_, Rose thought bitterly. She never liked the idea of him having other companions. After all, her reaction to Sarah Jane Smith wasn't very friendly.

_I wonder if he's regenerated,_ Rose thought to herself. Tears welled up in her eyes. If he had regenerated, her Doctor-_her_ Doctor was gone. He was gone forever with no way of getting him back.

Even if Rose had seen the Doctor regenerate before, and some how survived even the idea of it, she remembered the pain of losing the first image of him almost unbearable. Even now, eight years after the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand in that shop and whispered run, she still yearned to see _that _Doctor's face. He was the first Doctor she fell for.

Rose rolled over in her bed, burying her face in the pillows, trying to block out all the pain.

She hated it, how such wonderful memories with the Doctor could cause such an aching throb in her heart. Rose could see the Doctor, flying beside her in the TARDIS. So happy to be with each other. Poor Rose Tyler had thought she was going to be with the Doctor forever. She thought even the worst threats in the universe couldn't reach her because she knew the Doctor was there to protect her.

But in the end, he wasn't there. Rose hated to see it that way, but he wasn't. He couldn't save her. If it wasn't for Pete and his miraculous timing, Rose would be floating around in nothing, along with a few million Daleks and Cybermen.

Rose muffled her crying in her pillow. _This universe is cruel_, Rose told herself. _And so is the Doctor's._

**Well, I hoped you guys liked that chapter! **

**SEE YOU GUYS NEXT WEEK!**

****PS to artsycherry: Thank you so much for clarifying that! Lets just say Jack ****_is_**** associated with Torchwood 1? ;D****


End file.
